I See Him
by K-Lie
Summary: Short piece. Takes place after the Elephant Love Medley. Satine's POV.


I don't own anything. . . It all belongs to God, of whom you may know by the name of Baz Luhrmann. So it's pointless to sue me. . . I know it's not very good. . . I haven't written in awhile because I've been busy (first year in high school and all) but. . . seeing as how it's the first day of Christmas break, and the day after my last finals, I've decided to try my hand at it again. So. . . read and review, please. Thank you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I See Him *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I wonder how much time has gone by since I sat here. I haven't moved in what seems like forever. But then again, I really haven't had a desire to move, either.  
  
It's early. I'm not sure just how early, but the skies are getting lighter. I shiver, tightening my hold on the jacket around my shoulders.  
  
Everything is silent. Even the hotel across the street from the windmill. Looks as if the Bohemian's have ended their party. Well, not really ended their party, more like either they all got drunk and passed out or shacked up together.  
  
Being outside like this can't be beneficial to my health. Since my fainting episode during my performance earlier, Marie has been doting over me like an overprotective mother hen. After my 'meeting' with the Duke, I tried to assure her that it was nothing more than a spell, that I just needed to rest, but still she fluttered about the elephant, until I practically forced her out.  
  
I will admit, I do feel strange. Not ill, but strange nonetheless.  
  
I can't clear my head. Every time I close my eyes and try to sort through my thoughts, I see him.  
  
I'm not sure what is happening to me. It's like a dark cloud has shifted, moving from my eyes and allowing me to see that which I could not see before.  
  
Perhaps I'm just being foolish. I mean, it's just one guy. How can a single person change everything you've ever known within the span of a few hours?  
  
I really ought to go back to my room. How am I ever going to get through tomorrow on a couple of hours worth of sleep?  
  
And yet, despite reasoning with myself to go back to bed, I just can't find the motivation to leave.  
  
I look towards the window I've come to know so well within the past hour or two. Nothing has changed since the last time I've gazed at it, yet I just can't help looking, praying to see some movement within the small garret.  
  
Yet, of course, there isn't. It is still silent as a mouse.  
  
Sighing, I turn my gaze away from the window. I must go to sleep. I simply must. Involuntarily, I yawn, finally allowing myself to recognize just how tired I truly am.  
  
Rising to my feet, I spare one final glance towards the window. His window.  
  
And, as if by magic, just as I begin to turn away, a light snaps on inside the room.  
  
The next thing I know, I see his angelic face, peering back out at me.  
  
I can't help but giggle girlishly as my heart rate speeds up at the mere sight of him. He's so lovely, so pure, so innocent looking.  
  
I nibble on my lower lip as he smiles at me, raising his hand slightly in a wave.  
  
I smile in return, before waving towards him as well. I then turn, making my way down the stairs of the elephant. It's late. I really ought to be in bed.  
  
Entering my room, I shrug off Christian's jacket, laying it over the edge of my bed.  
  
I smile to myself as I glance towards the heart-shaped window, thoughts of his beautiful face filling my mind. I can't help but move towards it, hoping to see his face once more before I go to bed.  
  
And, much to my pleasure, I see him, sitting over his typewriter, deep in thought.  
  
For the umpteenth time that evening, a real, genuine giggle escapes my throat, as I drink in the sight of him.  
  
I reason with myself that I must go to bed. I'll see him later. But why does later have to seem so long away?  
  
Forcing myself to turn away, I do, moving towards my bed.  
  
Pausing at the foot of it, I find my eyes glued to his jacket. His jacket. Picking it up, I bring it towards my face, breathing in his scent. Now it's lightly laced with my own perfume, but it still smells strongly of him. I lay it back on the bed once more, wondering what I should do. I can't deny the strong urges within, crying out to be near him.  
  
But, of course, it's late. And I should be in bed. Besides, it'd only be rude to go knock on his door so early.  
  
Then again, I've never been one for manners.  
  
Still. . . It's not as if he's asleep. And besides. . . I have his jacket.  
  
Maybe I should return it to him. . .? Well, he did say that I should keep it, and just return it to him tomorrow. Well, technically, 'tomorrow' is today, now. . .  
  
I smile to myself, glancing back towards the direction of his hotel.  
  
There are still a few hours left before I'll be expected to be up, so it's not like anyone will be looking for me.  
  
And it's not as if I'm just going over there to see him. I mean, it's not like I miss him. I just want to return his jacket, right?  
  
Yeah, right. Who am I kidding?  
  
All thoughts of sleep aside, I grab his jacket from the bed, hurrying towards the door.  
  
Just going to return his jacket. Yes, of course. That's all.  
  
As I make my way across the street, I can't help but find myself singing softly.  
  
". . . I hope you don't mind. . . How I put down in words. . . How wonderful life is. . . Now you're in the world. . ." 


End file.
